popstars and waitress
by Lady Devious
Summary: Inuyasha, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Miroku are in a band called ‘Cobras’. Kagome and her two sisters Rin ,and Sango, move to the town to open a bar ‘n grill “lil‘ vixens”. the guys become a regular, who will fall for who? KagomeHiei Sango? Rin?
1. Cobras and lil’ vixens

Ch 1. Cobras and lil' vixens

"man am I bored!" Yusuke complained as he dropped down on the couch in their new penthouse apartment.  
"do go complaining to us man." Miroku said as he tuned his guitar.  
"yea man." Inuyasha agreed.  
"why aren't you on a date with Keiko?" Kurama asked  
"hn. He must have gotten dumped again. I like her. She don't care that your famous. She still treats you as if you were normal." if you haven't guessed yet that was Hiei. You see the five of them: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are pop stars. And very well known pop stars. They were the COBRAS. Anyway, back to the story.  
"ah shut up!" Yusuke said as he threw a pillow at Hiei who easily dodged.  
"come on, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha yelled as jumped up and dragged Miroku out.

**_Somewhere else_**

"Rin, Kagome! Hurry up! Were opening up for the first time today!" Sango yelled as she ran toward the door.  
"how dose she get so much energy so early in the morning?" Kag asked.  
"dunno." Rin replied looking at Sango awed struck.  
"well, ya ready Rin?" keg asked w/ a smirk "let the games begin"  
"I'm scared Kag. This is the first time I ever did something like this."  
"yea, and I've done this a dozen times." Kag said sarcastically. But it's sad to report that Rin being the innocent one she is, didn't catch on "really! I thought that this was your first time to! Wow! Boy was that a surprise!"  
"ug! Rin how did you get tot be so dense!" Kagome yelled. Rin just shrugged.  
"here's our first costumer! Hi! Welcome to lil' vixens, how may I help you?"  
"um yea, I'll have the 3 sisters deluxe, kuku here will have..." Inuyasha was cut off.  
"omg! I know you! You guys! You guys are the cobras!" Rin cried as she entered.  
"I told you this was a bad idea!" Inuyasha whispered to Yusuke.  
"yea? So sue me."  
"sorry about that. that's Rin, Kagome is the one with the long black hair, and I'm Sango." Sango said apologizing.  
"its ok. By the why, would any one of you fine ladies be interested in bearing my child?" Miroku asked.  
"ewww! Pervert!" Sango screamed while knocking him out cold.  
"sorry 'bout that. that's Miroku. But well, we call him kuku." Kurama started introducing everyone.  
"I wonder why." Kagomes said under her breath. Sacristy of coarse.  
"why my dear Kagome. You couldn't mean that!" Miroku said coming up.  
"ya wanna bet on the that?" she quirk an eyebrow. Miroku just shook his head.  
"hey. Are we going to eat or what!" Inuyasha yelled/asked.  
"so what'll it be?" Kag asked and every one ordered and ate .

**_After the meal_**

Right now everyone was sitting and talking.  
"wow. Now that's what I call a meal!" Hiei said surprising everyone.  
"thanks. I'll take that as a compliment" Kag said. (a/n: seating chart: one side; Kurama, Sang, Kag, and Hiei. Other side: Yusuke, Rin, Inuyasha, and Miroku.)  
Hiei ,much everyone's surprise, blushed.  
"omg! that's sooo cute!" Kag yelled as she wrapped her arms around Hiei and squeezed. Making him blush harder. And much to his dismay, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Yusuke started laughing and chanting ' Hiei's got a crush! Hiei's got a crush! Hiei's got a crush!'. "ya so! I like him to! And tomorrow were going to go on a date!"  
Hiei looked at Kag and glared. "who said?"  
"me!" Kag said happily. Sango and Rin just started snickering.  
"what's so funny?" Yusuke asked.  
"Kag dose this every time. She finds a cute guy, dates them until they brake up with her." Sango replied.  
"how long dose it usually last?" Miroku was the next one to asked.  
"'bout 3 to 4 weeks."  
"why?"  
"because. My boys get tired of me fast." Kag answered.  
"oh.

A/n: ok. Jus wanted to get this story out.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time on **_POPSTARS AND WAITRESS :  
_**  
Kag and Hiei's 1st date! And what's this! Kurama and Sango Kissing! The story's just being on **_POPS_TARS AND WAITRESS**; _first date and a stolen kiss!_


	2. first date and a stolen kiss!

Ch. 2- first date and a stolen kiss a/n: waaaaaaaaaaa! All my fics got lost!

Vixe: their not yours. Their mine.

Disclamer: I don't own anything! YYH, Inuyasha, Troy.

**_Kags house 6:30 (right above the bar n' grill)  
_**  
"damn Kag! Hurry up! Its only your first date!" Sango yelled as she pounded on the door. It would seem that Kag has been in the bathroom for two hours.  
"come on! Hieis really cute! I want to look my best!" Kag yelled back.

Sango got a really wicked grin. "then why not wear what wore when you went out with Akino?"  
Kag flew the door open . "Sango! Omg! You know I cant! That was the dress I wore when I lost the'V'!" (a/n: for those of you who don't know, it means virginity.)  
"well ya said you really liked em!" Sango defended w/ a pout.  
"hey what's with all the yelling?" Rin asked. "wow Kag. Lookin good." (a/n: a black fancy dress that made an 'x' on the back and had a pretty low 'v' in the front. She had black pearl earrings and black high heels) Rin said giving out a low whistle. "your might make it to 2nd base."  
Kag blushed. "thanks." Just then they heard a knock. "I'll get it!" Sango yelled. Kag and Rin could hear Sango talking.

_WITH SANGO  
_  
"hey Hiei! Hey Kurama. What's up? You're here a little early." Sango said looking at her watch.  
"I told you I was early! Now she's gonna cancel!" Hiei gritted out.  
"huh? What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
"this is his first date." Kurama said in a-matter-of-fact tone.  
"so you never had any girlfriends before?" Sango asked as she invited them in.  
"no. I have. Its just that we never went on dates." Hiei answered.  
"oh. So your not a virgin?" Rin asked Hiei as she came to sit next to Sango.  
"that's none of YOUR bissiness." Hiei said coldly.  
"Hey, Hiei. Your early. So, are you ready?" Kagome said coming into the living room. Hiei just nodded with a slight blush.  
"omg! I cant believe that my sister is going out with a cobra!" Rin cried But Kag and Hiei already left. Rin just shrugged and started getting her coat on.  
"where are you going?" Sango asked.  
"to rent a movie, or something." she replied. Then she walked out the door.

_WITH HIEI AND KAGOME  
_  
Right now we find Kag holding Hieis arm and Hiei blushing.  
"so Hiei. Where are we going?" Kagome asked.  
"to the ' Shikon'" was all he said.  
"WHAT!" Kag yelled. "how did you get reservations there? That place is hard to get reservations at!"  
"hn. For common people yea, but not popstars." Hiei smirked at the glare he was receiving from Kagome. "Hn. Baka onna, if you that up your ugly face will be even more ugly."  
Kag got a wicked smile right after she finished glaring. "that's to bad, I think your really hot." she said in a seductive voice , then licked and nibbled his ear (a/n sorry for the bother, but Hiei is 2 1/2 two an a half inches taller than Kag). When she looked at him she could tell that he was trying to hold down a blush. And once again she smirked. They came up to the Shikon, and entered.

_WITH SANG AND KURAMA_

"I'm bored. So bored." Sango said.  
"me to." Kurama agreed. Sango then was hit with brilliant idea. She started to straddle his lap and whispered in is ear, "lets play." Kurama smirked and watched as Sango gave him a lap dance.

_WITH RIN_

"what to watch, what to watch." Rin chanted as looked thru the horror movies. (a./n: heh heh, ya know, the horror movies! Barney, telitubies, ect.) she was browsing in Harry's horror house, section.  
"I suggest the anime." came a voice behind her. Rin jumped and turned around. "sorry didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said with his hand out.  
"no problem. Rin." she replied as she shook his hand.  
"so I see you're looking at the horror movies."  
"yea. Nothing else to do."  
"so why not come to my house. I got tons of anime." he said.  
"how bout we go to see a movie?" Rin suggested.  
"sure, how bout troy?" he said.  
"yes! Brad Pitt I to hot in that movie! (a/n: If you didn't watch that movie, then I suggest you do. But the thing I like is the fact that Brad Pitt is sooooo hot!)"  
"k. whatever. Yo! Harry! I'm taking off!" Sesshomaru yelled over the counter.  
"c'ya tomorrow!" a voice answered.  
"c'mon, lets go." Sessh said as put a arm around her waist and led her out.

_SANGO & KURAMA  
_  
Well they starting to get a little hot and heavy.

_MIROKU,INUYASH, AND YUSUKE  
_  
"SNOOOOOOOOOOORE" (Yusuke)  
"MOMMY! I don't wanna get eaten by poofy!" (Miroku)  
"I cant believe I live with morons." (Inuyasha)

_HIEI AND KAGOME_

"that was great, if this is what I get for going out with you I wonder what I get for sleeping with you?" Kag pondered. Causing Hiei to blush.  
"omg! It's Hiei! Hiei I love you!" Hiei turned around and started to run away (he grabbed Kag to).  
"head to my house!" Kag shouted. Hiei nodded and headed that way. In the background you could hear ' HIEI! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME HIEI!'  
In a few minutes they were at Kags house. "ewwwwwwww! Get a room! Great! I'm never sitting on that couch again!" Kagome yelled for when She and Hiei walked in they caught Sango and Kurama fucking!  
They both jumped away and started blushing at getting caught. Hiei smirked. "have a productive night fox?"  
"more that I can say for you." Kurama glared Just then Rin walked in, looked at them, and walked into her room. As soon as she did that there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Kag yelled (a/n: Sango and Kurama are now dressed.) and went to the door. As soon as it was open, a girl that looked about 5'3" black hair down to her butt with red tips came running in and jumped on Hiei.  
"HIEI! I MISSED YOU!" she yelled.  
"Kimi!" Hiei and Kurama yelled.  
Kimi just nodded and bowed. "at your service. Now Hiei where's my welcome gift? Kurama you to. Well if you forgot one I know a way you two can make it up to me." She said with a suggestive glint. Causing both Hiei and Kurama to blush,  
By now Kag was fuming! Who was his girl! And why was she acting this way to HER Hiei! Yep! She admitted she liked him a lot. 'no takes what is mine.' "who the hell are you! And what are you doing in My house!" Kag yelled.  
"why I'm Kimi of curse! Kimi Emiko. Hieis girlfriend!"

A/n: dun! dun! dun! Who is Kimi? Is she really Hieis girl friend? And no Kimi dose not belong to me. My charters names are: Riko, Kanji, Kara, Kara- ann. and that's it!

Next time on POPSTARS AND WAITRESS : Hey folks! Rin here! in the next chapter we find out Kimi Emiko is! What! Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother! And You guys are demons! Can it get any more exciting? Apparently it can! Next on POPSTARS AND WAITRESS; surprise! surprise! And more surprises!


	3. surprise! surprise! And more surprises!

a/n: this is for my big sis! Happy b-day!

CH.3-surprise! surprise! And more surprises!

"Kag! C'mon! let me in! I didn't do anything! Kag! Ya don't have to let them in but at least let me in!" Sango pleaded as she stood out of the door. Some how Kag had thrown them all out and lock them out.

"Hiei! I'm bored! Help me out." Kimi said with a pout. But if you looked close enough you could see a suggestive glint. That made Hiei blush.

Sango growled at Hiei. "YOU IDOIT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"HN. It wasn't my fault."

"was to!"

"Hiei. Please. Just get her to let us in. " Kurama begged.

"hn. Kagome. Let us in."

"no!"

"stubborn onna."

"I heard that!" Kag said as she opened up the door. Kurama and Sango rushed right in. Hiei was about to enter when she (Kag) slammed the door in his face.

"her name is Kagome. I've heard that name before. But where?" Kimi asked herself.

1 month later

"hi Sesshomaru!" Rin called from the table were she Kag, Sango and the cobras were eating lunch. Oh yea, did I mention that Kimi was there to. Yep! And she was trying her best to make the cobras embarrassed.

"you!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up with inhuman speed.

"um. Do you to know each other?" Rin asked with slight confusion.

"yea. He's my brother." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"not like it was my choice." Inuyasha mumbled.

"hn. Stupid half breed." Hiei said.

"wait. What do you mean half breed?" Kag asked.

"um. Um. um. Um." was Inuyasha's smart answer.

"were demons." Hiei said bluntly.

"what!" was all the girls answer. Well except for Kimi

Plus. They fainted.

"Kag!"

"Sango!"

"Rin!" all the boys yelled and rushed to the three girls.

Kag was the first one out of her trance. "wait. Why isn't Kimi surprised?"

"Cuz! I'm one too! I'm a ice demon!" she said to happily.

"ok. Who exectly are you?" Kag said eyeing her skeptically.

"ok. Here's the deal. I'm Hiei's girlfriend,"

"ex." Hiei intervened .

"ex-girlfriend. He dumped me when he started to become famous. I came here because I still love him and plan to get him back. And none, NOONE, will I allow to get in my way." the last statement was directed at Kag.

A/n: yaya. I know short. But I had to do this because it's my sisters b- day!

Next time on P.A.W.: hey ya'll! Kag here, and next time it's going to be the battle for Hiei! But why is he getting jealous over Kimi! Next time on POPSTARS AND WAITRESS: Jealous Hiei!


	4. jelous hiei!

Ch.4 - jealous Hiei

" bored, so bored." Kagomes said as she relaxed into the water "I want Hiei!"

"god Kag, calm down." Shippo, said coming from the house, Shippo was Rin's ex. But he was like the brother Kag and Sango.

"hey, where is Hiei anyway?" Rin asked sipping on her lemonade as she dangled her feet in to the water.

" oh, he's on a date with _Kimi." _Kag spit out with disgust.

" Kag, I don't know why your so sour, after all, you did suggest it." Sango said slipping into the water an pulling Shippo in with her.

flash back

" no one, and I mean NO ONE is going to get in my way."

" well how 'bout a wager?" Kag said getting up with Hieis help.

" oh? What exactly would that be?" Kimi asked quirking an eyebrow.

" well we have Hiei choose."

" oh, no you don't onna. You are not dragging me in this." Hiei said backing away.

" ohh, I likely the sound of this." Kimi said getting an evil glint in her eyes. "continue."

" well we each go on a date w/ Hiei for …2...for 2 weeks."

" ok and," Kimi prodded.

This irritated Kag to know end. " you know what Bitch? I don't like your attitude. Are you trying to start somthin?" Kag asked getting into her face.

"ooohh, cool! A cat fight. My moneys on Kag." Miroku whispered to Inu.

"nah, mines on Kimi." Inuyasha whispered back.

"guys, not helping!" Sango hissed at them

" oh Sessho, cant you do anything?" Rin asked, looking desperate. But he just shook his head 'no'. Rin sighed then saw Sango trying to hold Kag back from killing Kimi, Who was currently sporting a black eye and sitting on Hieis lap.

" Kag! Kag! Calm down!" Sango said trying to calm her down.

" come on, just one time. don't worry it wont be THAT painful of a death." Kag said thu gritted teeth.

" no Kag, no **_KILLING_**" this time it was Rins turn to speak.

" Fine then, I wont _kill_ her. I'll slaughter her!"

" no Kag."

" c'mon jus one little hit." Kag wined.

" we said NO!" they both said at the same time.

"fine. But just wait." Kag said through gritted teeth.

end flashback

" oh so what if I suggested it! I didn't think he agree to go with it!" Kag yelled as she got out of the water.

"where are you going?" Sango asked.

" home. Mite as well open up." Kag said dejectedly "oh yea, Sango? Rin?"

"yes?" both answered

"Souta is coming home with his girlfriend in a few days. "

"really! Our little brother's coming to visit us! And he's bringing his girlfriend!" Rin cried out as she pounced on poor Shippo. And both fell into the water.

"wow. You serious? Are little brother finally found a taker?" Sango said smiling.

"it seems so. well I got to go, laterz!" and with that they left.

at the bar n" grill

Ding

Kagome looked up at the sound of the bell. "hi, welcome to lil' vixens, how may I help you?" you asked.

" um, yea, can I have the 'gome burger, a banana milk shake and some curly fries."

"ok, will that be all?"

"yep. How much?" then he looked up and saw her for the first time "Kagy!"

"yes?" she looked up and saw who it was. It was…

a/n: should I end it now? Nah. I'll keep going. Be sides its to short. Doubt its going to be longer though

"Souta! OMG! What are you doing here! Your not supposed to come for a few days!"  
"yea I know, but I got in earlier. Wow, so you guys are really running a bar? I'm shocked" he smirked as Kagomes stuck out her tough.

"ha ha. I'm laughing my ass off."

"I know. Aint I cute?"

"keep telling your self that"

Souta just snickered.

"so where's your girl?" Kag asked.

"oh she's at the mall. Picking up a few mangas, she gonna come over on her bike in a few"

Well if you looked at Kagomes right now she looked kind of like this o.O.

" you got a biker chick?"

All Souta did was smile big. "yep."

She just sighed and shook her head, "Souta.." she was interrupted when Sango and Rin came in. when they saw him, it was just a flurry of hugs and kisses.

"ok, ok! I get it! I'm loved! Now can u stop!" Souta yelled as his 'bubble' was evaded by his two sisters.

"but we missed you!" Rin exclaimed as she and Sango backed off.

" and it shows" he replied as he rubbed his sore neck. She just looked guilty. And souta laughed as he messed up her hair. "its ok Rin"

She just pouted "hey! don't treat me like a kid!" she said as pushed his hand off her head and glared at him. But all Souta did was laugh,

"but you are my LITTLE sister after all."

"ok! Enough! The reunion is over! Now, Souta, where's your girlfriend?" Sango asked.

DING

Souta smirked, "right here" he said as he held out one arm as a brunette came to it. "hey," then he kissed her.

" hey! We don't wanna see that! Get a room!" Kag yelled. They just looked embarrassed.

"so, Introduce us!" Rin said getting impatient.

Souta just laughed. "ok ok. Ai, meet my sisters, Rin, Kagome, and last but not least, Sango. Guys, meet my girlfriend Ai."

They bowed. "pleasured to meet you." Ai said smiling.

"and same to you Ai." Kagomes replied.

"hey Souta? You guys got any plans for tonight?" Sango asked.

"no. why do you ask?"

"well we where just wondering if you and Ai wanted to come over to a BBQ tonight." Rin answered this time.

"well. I'm not sure. Ai has problems with going out at night. She….."

"we'd love to." Ai interrupted.

"we would?" Souta asked." what about your allergies? Wont that bother you?"

"I don't know". Ai replied honestly, "but I haven't had barbeque in sooo long!" then she pumped her fist in the air, and Souta laughed.

Souta turned to his sisters, "what time?" he asked.

"um, 7:00, that good for you?" Kagomes answered.

"yea. Sure. Where?"

"here"

"ok, I'll see you guys later!" Souta called back as he pushed his girlfriend out the door. with a 'Hey!' from her.

**Around five to 7 Hiei and the rest of the gang entered the bar n' grill.**

" Hey Kagome! How 'bout a round o' beers?" Inuyasha greeted.

"sure. Hang on a sec!" Kag shouted back. "hey Sango? What time is it?"

"um 6:57. Why? …. Oh! that's right! they're coming soon." Sango answered.

"who's coming?" Kurama asked, turning around to face Sango.

" are little brother and his girlfriend!" Rin answered for her.

DING

"KAGOME! SANGO! RIN! WERE HERE!" Souta yelled out flinging the door open.

Kag chuckled, "so I see. Do you think that maybe next time, you could keep your entrance a little quieter?"

"see! I told you were too loud!" Ai said smacking Souta upside his head. But all Souta did was smirk.

"you ain't so quiet your self love." he whispered in her ear.

"hey! None of that here! Now you two love birds get over here so I can introduce you guys to our new friends!" Rin said excitedly pulling them towards the table. "ok, Souta, Ai, meet the band 'cobras". Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei (whispers to Souta) were trying to hook up him with Kagy . (regular voice),Inuyasha, and Miroku. Then we have, Sesshomaru and Kimi. Guys, I want you all to meet my baby brother and his girlfriend. Souta and Ai." now, up until this point, Souta wasn't paying attion, but at the mention of 'Kimi', his head snapped up.

"Kimi?" he asked.

She looked up and grinned then threw her self at him, "Souta! Omg! Its been forever!" then, much to Hieis dismay, she kissed him ( Souta).

Some how, when Hiei saw, this, he snapped. He tore them apart and threw Souta across the room.

"HEY!" Kagome yelled and ran across the room to help her brother. "What the hell is your problem!" Kag yelled obviously pissed off, yet if you looked deeper into her eyes you could see the hurt. She was hurt because Hiei got jealous over Kimi.

"how do you know him?" Hiei ground out between clenched teeth.

Kimi, who was delighted that Hiei got jealous over her, said, " he's my ex!". Ai, who up to this point was quite, got up and started walking to the door.

When Souta saw this, he got up and chased after her, "Ai! Ai! Wait up babe!"

Ai turned around, "what!" she snapped. "you still love her! You still love her don't you! I can see it in your eyes when you look at her!"

Souta looked down. Not saying anything.

"answer me! Answer me right now!"

"yes."

SLAPPPPP

"SO YOU LIED TO ME THEN! YOU SAID THAT SHE MENT NOTHING TO YOU! BUT YOU LIED!" she shouted and Souta nodded. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME, EVRY TIME, EVERY SINGLE FUKN TIME YOU SAID "I love you" IT WAS JUST SOME SICK JOKE!" she bowed her head. " I've had enough. I'm outta here." then she walked out.

Everyone just sat there. No one said anything,. But the thing is, they weren't staring at the scene that Ai had made. But rather the new scene that was happening rite now. Hiei and kimi were making out!

"ugh. How disgusting." Sango said looking at the scene with disgust. Then she remembered Kagome. "oh! Kagome!" but when she turned to face her sister, she was gone. Sango looked at Hiei with anger. But before she could do anything, Kurama had her restrained. But if you were an outsider, it looked more like they were making out. "let go of me" she grounded out.

"fine." was all he said before he let her go. "lets go. Were leaving." he said as he walked out. Followed by the cobras.

Sango sighed and decided to go cheer up her sister.

The next day

"hey guys!" Kagome said as she walked over to her sisters. "Wats up?" she asked as she sat next to them.

" um Kag?" Rin asked

"yea?"

"do you know where Souta is?"

"um, sorry. I don't. why?"

"because he hasn't been here all day."

"don't worry Rin. I'm sure he's trying to make up with Ai." Kagome said smiling.

Rin grinned to.

"yea. Your probably right."

_DING_

They both snapped their heads toward the entrance to see Hiei fuming walking behind a hand holding Souta and Kimi.

"hey guys!" Souta said as he sat down next to them. Kimi sat down on his lap.

"what the hell is going on here!" Sango shouted.

Kimi just giggled. " oh! Were going out now!"

"WHAT!"

a/n: omg! didn't even expect that to happen. Well 'till next time.

Next time on paw: hi yalls'! Kimi here to report on the next epi! Well things are heating up as me and Souta are hooked up! Fist fly along with tempers! -giggle- see what happens next on popstars and waitress: flying fists! Fight for me Hiei! fight!


End file.
